Pirates of the Caribbean: Ice of Time
by Water Wolf of the Rose
Summary: Captain Jack is out on an other adventure with a new addition to his crew who possesses a very special key not only to a myth lost to glaciers but to his life as well. Jack once again sets out on a journey, this time, to help find himself. PLEASE R&R!
1. One Tortuga Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Author's Note: Hey! I'm really excited about doing this because I recently went to the POTC 2 premier and saw the movie and was really inspired to do this. I'm reassuring you all now since I get this quite a bit… this is not a Mary Sue! I hope you all enjoy! This is my first Pirates fic! I'm kind of making it up as I go along and it is meant to be the fourth installment to the Pirates films. I have no idea how the third film is supposed to go so I'm honestly guessing at everything. Unless I can't possibly finish this before the third film, then I will wait and finish it then.

Tortuga was calm in the morning air. The sun was barely rising behind overcast clouds and the pirates were crashed out along the muddy streets, passed out in their own drunkenness. The strong scent of alcohol rose from their breaths as they slept.

One pirate however was walking along the bodies in haste. He had a kind of beat to his step, rhythmic but quick. The mud splashed beneath his worn out boots. He rounded a corner and was now walking along an alleyway towards the docks. Only a few men lay against the wall watching him as he passed.

Suddenly a crash of barrels and boxes splashed and cracked in the thick mud. Someone had knocked them over. The wandering pirate whipped around alertly searching the dark alley with his keen eyes for whoever it may be that was following him.

His rhythmic footsteps picked up in pace. Splashing of mud was heard behind him, made by footsteps other than his own. He turned around. Nothing. Nothing but drunken men in their filth. He sighed in relief then turned and strode faster.

More footsteps were heard but this time they were the clicking of heels on a stonewall. They were quick. He went behind a corner knowing he wouldn't be seen.

A girl came rushing down the alley with her cutlass drawn. Her blackish-brown hair flowed behind her and her stray tufts of hair whipped her in the face. Her breath was steady but quite attempting not to get the pirate's attention as he hid.

Suddenly he swung out, slashing his own blade against hers. She bounced back and away, facing him with a white grin. He returned the smile.

"You think this wise, lass?" he called out, "Challenging the great Captain Jack Sparrow?" He laughed. She had a strong stance even as her boots sank in the mud.

"Aye! I be challenging you Captain!" she rang out with a strong feminine voice. Somehow this girl reminded Jack of someone he knew, but he couldn't quite place who or where he might've seen her before.

"Alright girl. Why challenge me?" Jack asked, standing tall.

She crouched, swaying her sword. "Fight me and I'll tell you!" the girl smirked, running off towards the docks. Jack followed her, turning corners and slipping in the mud at slick turns. He fell once hard in the thick dirt and the girl came leaping down with her sword. Jack pulled out his own blade just in time to block the assault. She swung down but was parried and she staggered backwards. Jack leapt to his feet with his cutlass at his ready. They circled each other like stalking wolves preparing to attack their prey. But hey had a kind of playful persona in this battle. This fight wasn't to shed blood but merely out of fun. The girl was especially playful, pouncing back and forth and smiling all the while, flashing her unusually white teeth.

Finally, she pounced forward with her blade raised, slashing. Jack easily parried every blow, swinging his sword towards the direction of her swings. They lunged back and forth thrusting their blades wildly. The competition was equally matched in skill. But how? The girl was clearly less than half Jack's age. Her swordsmanship was incredible. Her form was tight and graceful and the footwork was rather fancy and light-toed. She almost danced as she fought fearlessly. Her style was much like a cat's.

Jack parried yet another swipe. The girl fell back then took off running towards the docks again. Once again, Jack followed, taking a short cut. An opening gave way and Jack found himself several feet ahead of the girl as she ran along the wall.

A ship was at the docks with a ramp connecting it from the sea to the port. Ropes hung loosely about the ship and lying on the dock in short coils. The girl ran through the few men carrying barrels and livestock, leaping over boxes, and sliding through the sailors' legs. She turned quickly to see if Jack was following her still only to find her self knocked off her feet into the water between the dock and the ship by a strong force.

Jack slid off his rope onto the deck after he knocked the girl into the water. He looked over the side to make sure he hadn't drowned her. A couple bubbles floated to the surface as he peered over. He grew a little concerned as he got on his hands and knees for a better look into the water. Suddenly the girl sprang out of the water and shot a spray of water in his face.

He wiped away the water from his face then looked at her. She laughed then dove back under the water. Leaping to his feet, he ran for the rope, climbing on a few boxes to get a bit of height. He guessed she might climb up a submerged rope and as he suspected she rose out of the water scaling the anchor's chains. His footing was adjusted before jumping off the boxes and swinging onto the deck of the ship. It was rather slippery upon his landing as his feet slid from underneath him. He staggered to his feet and looked over the side of the ship o see that the girl was gone. A sudden poke stabbed his behind. The feeling sent him jumping around and shouting in surprise. He turned and saw the girl with her sword point aimed at where his butt was and laughing at her joke.

"You found that amusing, aye?" Jack asked between being annoyed and laughing at himself. The girl shook her head in agreement and said, "AYE!"

Like Jack, she didn't realize how slick the deck was so she fell in her glee, laughing even as she lay on the swabbed floor. Jack saw his chance to attack as he glided towards her poised to attack. But he didn't expect to find himself on the floor same as her in a mere moment. She had swung her legs in a rotational movement, knocking him off his feet and sliding across the deck and into some empty boxes. She slid across towards him on her belly like a penguin right next to where he had landed.

She laughed, "Alright mate, I'd say that was fair. I'm satisfied with your performance!" She laughed harder at the sight of the box sitting atop his head like a captain's hat. Jack looked at her with an exhausted expression. She stood up and held out her hand to help him up. "C'mon," she said pulling him to his feet, "Lets go to the tavern for a drink shall we?"

Walking back to the tavern, the girl looked over to Jack and smiled again. "My name is Rouge. They call me _Le Rogue Rouge_." She said.

"_The Red Rogue_? Quite an interesting name." Jack said. "So you live here in Tortuga? Or are you sailing?"

"I've sailed here and there. Had my fair share of swordplay and looting. Actually I was hoping to sail under _your_ command, Captain."

"I suppose I can let you aboard. I'll have to ask you a few questions so I know you'll be worthy for my crew."


	2. Rouge's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

Jack sat at a small, round, rickety table where Rouge sat. He placed down to mugs of rum and passed one of the mugs to her.

Rouge was a tall, well-built girl with blackish-brown hair. The curls were tied back by a red leather rope behind her head and at the tips down her back. Her straight bangs hung to the side of her face. A single strand hung on the opposite side, tied in a braid and fastened by three colorful beads. Her eyes were a dark brown to match her hair, layered kohl-black like Jack's but slightly more controlled. Her lips where a dark red, signifying her name. She had fairly tanned skin; obviously tipping off that she's been out to sea frequently. She wore a dark pink bandana half folded across her forehead, now drenched in sweat. Her jewelry included large silver hoops in each ear and an ear-cuff over the right, a hemp-braided necklace adorning a few small shells, a black glove that slipped up to her right mid fore-arm that exposed her fine fingers ornamented with three rings on each hand, and the other wrist was decorated with bracelets of shells and small stones, as well as a black wristband strapped in an 'x' by a leather rope. She was wearing white tunic with a deep red corset strapped across by a brown leather belt. Her lower half was clad in a grey pair of loose pants that were strung tight below her knees, stripped black and grey socks that rose up beneath her pants, and tall brown boots similar to Jack's. Her sword hung from a black belt by her side.

"So tell me a bit about yourself." Jack said taking a long swig of rum.

"Well, I was born and raised here and Tortuga by my grandfather because my mother died when I was born." She took a short sip almost as though concentrating in thought.

"I'm sorry…" Jack looked at her with his concerned puppy-like eyes.

Rouge looked up from her thoughts and shook her head with a smile.

Jack decided to go to another question. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"Ever sailed a ship?"

"Of course. I've been sailing for all my life."

"That's quite a long time to be sailing."

"Aye, but I hadn't much choice. If you think that was a young age to sail, I first picked up a sword at six years old."

"I wager your grandfather taught you." He put his mug to his lips.

"No actually, a sailor did. His name was Bootstrap Bill Turner."

Jack choked at this. "Oh! You knew him?"

"Aye, I knew him. I got along with his son too."

Jack's eyes went fixed. "William?"

"Aye. Every time we went to port I was asked to send messages to Will because Bootstrap Bill didn't want his son to know he was a pirate. Eventually, we were made crew of the Black Pearl."

Jack choked again. "When was this!"

"Ten years ago if I recall."

"Were you cursed?"

"No! Unlike Barbossa, I was aware of curses and didn't want to have any part in it."

"So what happened?" Jack was like a child listening to an old tale, coming in closer to hear every detail.

"I was dropped off in Tortuga because I was too young to be marooned and a girl so they couldn't do much harm."

Jack thought for a moment as he drank again. "Do you know what happened to Bootstrap?"

Rouge looked into her glass sadly. "Aye. I was there when they did it. He gave me his piece of cursed gold to give to Will. He wanted it as far away from Barbossa and his crew as possible."

"Ah! I see! So it all comes together."

"What?" Rouge almost seemed excited in his remark.

"You were cabin-boy of the Pearl and were the messenger for Bootstrap Bill which is how Will got a hold on the coin that passed on to Elizabeth with by no fault other than my own I confronted Will and help him save his lass and release the curse."

Rouge was silent for but a moment before nodding her head.

"You know I was actually looking forward to meeting you upon my membership aboard the Black Pearl."

"Is that so? Why's that?" Jack lifted his head back to chug down his rum.

"Well… because you're my father."

Jack spat out his rum onto Rouge's face. Her eyes were clenched shut as the sticky alcohol sprayed her face.

"WHAT!" Jack shouted. Rouge was wiping the rum from her face when she opened her eyes to see Jack looking at her in absolute disbelief. She started to laugh.

"What? You didn't know you had a daughter?"

"No because I haven't a daughter!" He shouted with wide eyes. The drunken men about the bar looked up with glassy eyes, speculating the fuss Captain Jack was making.

"Please dad…"

"Captain!"

"Captain Dad?"

"NO!"

"Captain Daddy then?"

"Don't play with me girl!"

"I'm sorry but please, try not and make a scene." She leaned in towards him and whispered, "It's bad luck to wake a man who's sleeping a drink you know." She winked.

As if on queue, Gibbs came casually strolling into Jack and Rouge's end of the tavern. "Well hello Captain." He turned to Rouge, "Oh and Miss Sparrow."

Jack exploded in anger, "Alright! That's it!" he stood and pointed a tricky finger at Rouge. "Who are you? No lies!"

"Rouge Sparrow"

"I said no lies!"

"You don't believe the truth even as I say it to you."

Jack shook his head as though he had a thought of déjà vu. "Stop that!" The rum was clearly kicking in, that and his stress was taking over his senses.

"Alright…" Rouge turned to her drink but before she could take a swig it was pulled from her grip.

"You shouldn't be drinking that." Jack said looking hard at her before chugging what was left in her glass.

"Hey! I was going to drink that!" Rouge said angrily. Jack merely lifted his finger in her face to indicate that he wasn't finished. When he swallowed the last drop he collapsed back in his chair and slammed his head on his crossed arms on the table.


	3. Gibbs's proof

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Mr. Gibbs now sat in Rouge's chair. Jack looked up groggily through his fingertips, his head still on the table. Apparently he had passed out from the rum and stress. He looked back and forth between his fingers then looked up at Gibbs.

"Oye, where's the girl?" he asked. Gibbs was smiling.

"She ran off. You upset her so she figured she wouldn't be in your dreads if you felt so." Gibbs replied lifting a newly filled mug of rum.

Jack sat up in his chair a little guilty that he had made her upset. "Was it something I said?" he asked quietly.

Gibbs laughed, pulling his mug from his face to speak clearly, " I think it was more than what ye said cap'n!" he laughed harder then took a swig of rum.

Jack shook his head and squinted, placing his hand over his forehead. "Was it the rum?"

Gibbs laughed into his mug. "Cap'n," Jack looked up as Gibbs spoke, "I think you should give the girl a chance."

Jack dropped his fist from his head to the table, "A chance at what? I am not her father!"

"Can you prove it?"

"Can you?"

"Aye!" Gibbs said enthusiastically, placing his mug on the table. Jack leaned in to hear Gibbs proof.

"Your father was the one who raised her."

"So?"

"Alright then, do you notice how she acts?"

"Like a lunatic?"

"What's that say about you? She has to get it from her parents."

"Her mother no doubt." Jack looked at his rings, "Tends to be the women I enjoy." By the bar Scarlett and Giselle were at the bar eyeing Jack fiercely. Jack looked over his shoulder then back to Gibbs knowing he was in for a slapping when he leaves.

"I doubt it."

"How so?"

Gibbs gestured in Jack's mannerisms, waving his hand and wide eyes. Jack glared at Gibbs, signaling to him to stop.

"Didn't she seem familiar in any way?"

"She did but you know memory. In the brain and the next moment I have a sword at my throat so my thoughts automatically change in the situation, Aye?" Jack waved his hand imitating a thought leaving his mind.

Gibbs nodded, "Well if you ask any pirate around these parts they'll tell ye about how much she reminds them of you. Very few know about your relationship though."

"You knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, some things are better left unsaid." Jack's eyes rolled in annoyance. Gibbs went on, "Actually, it was Rouge's choice to keep her identity a secret to you. She wanted to reveal her to you herself. I'm a man of my word so I kept my promise to the little lady."

Jack scoffed. "Little lady?" he repeated. "She isn't so little anymore and her manners are more like a drunken man."

Gibbs laughed. "Aye, she's grown to be quite the pirate."

Jack put his head on his fists in thought. "This is impossible."

"Impossible or improbable?" Gibbs looked closely at his captain, laughed, and killed off the last of his rum.


	4. Aboard the Black Pearl

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

The Black Pearl was sailing away from the docks. Jack turned and saw Gibbs at the helm, steering her away from Tortuga's port.

"Gibbs?" Jack called up to him.

"Aye captain?"

Jack was silent for a moment. "Where did she go? Did she say where she was leaving to."

Gibbs smiled. "Why don't you check that compass of yours?

"Of course." Jack whispered to himself, rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out the small box and opened it, looking at the needle as it span wildly inside. "C'mon." he whispered demandingly. The needle spun a few rotations before pointing towards the other end of the ship. Jack walked in that direction. The needle swayed back and forth as if picking up a new location then pointed directly at Jack's door. He opened his cabin door and stepped inside, still staring at the compass.

"Ello captain!" a voice shouted. Jack sprung his head up and nearly fell backwards at the sight. Rouge had her feet kicked up on his table, eating a green apple at his head chair. She grinned then took a chomp out of the crisp fruit.

"You!" Jack shouted. On deck he heard Gibbs laughing. He rolled his head in frustration. Rouge took her feet down then approached Jack with the apple still at hand. She held it out as an offer but he smacked it over his shoulder, not changing his glaring stare.

"Please da- I mean… Captain." Rouge said smiling. "Don't be such a baby."

"Baby? BABY! Who's being a baby?" Jack flailed his arms in anger.

"You are." She said in exaggeration, poking him square on the chest.

Jack grunted aloud then stormed out of his cabin. Rouge was quickly behind.

"What do you want?" Jack span around and souted.

"A father." Rouge said more seriously than she had been with him.

"I'm not your father, child!" Jack was only inches from her face as he yelled. Rouge shook her head and squinted her eyes as though shooting a look right through him. Jack continued, "You've lived without a father your whole life as I understand it, aye? Why start looking for me now?"

"I _have_ been looking for you! My whole life I've lived without a real family! All I wanted was my father. I knew you were still alive. I was afraid you wouldn't accept me. I guess I was right!" Rouge had an intimidating persona. Jack had backed away almost scared as she shouted back at him.

Jack was silent, thinking then worked himself up and said, "What if I am your father?"

"You are." She said more relaxed then before.

"Right then lets make a bargain, if I accept that I am your father, what will I get out of it?"

"A daughter." She replied rolling her eyes as though she'd been asked the obvious.

"Aye, but that's not good enough for me, savvy?"

Rouge looked sideways at the captain then smiled. "Ah I see…" she nodded then said, "I know of a treasure."

"Aye but it better not be on Isla de Muerta."

"No it's a better journey to get to."

"Is it cursed?"

"Want to find out?" she smirked. "Agree to my terms?"

Jack returned the grin then took and shook her hand, "Agreed!"

Elizabeth came up on deck. She and Will were below deck mending some sails. "Hello Jack."

"Ah Elizabeth. I would like for you to meet someone." Jack pushed Rouge before him.

"Oh! Who's this?"

Jack cleared his throat. "This is Rouge Sparrow."

"Your sister?"

"No."

"Cousin?"

"My daughter." Jack and Rouge both smiled.

"What?"

"Trust me lass, I couldn't believe it either." Jack said. "Where's Will?"

"Will?" Rouge turned to Jack and beamed a bright grin. "Where is he? I haven't seen him for ages!"

Elizabeth smiled, "He's below deck mending a sail." With that Rouge ran towards the door and descended below deck. Elizabeth looked over at Jack. "So what's her story?"

"She believes I'm her father."

"She looks an awful lot like you." She smiled.

Jack nodded and rolled his eyes. "I shook hands that I'd agree to be her father if she took us to a new treasure."

"Jack!" Elizabeth scolded.

"What?"

"You don't do that!"

"What it was a fair deal. I-"

"NO! You don't say you're the girl's father by the shake of your hand in trade for treasure! How heartless are you?"

Jack smiled, "You thought the contrary some time ago when you shackled me to the mast."

Elizabeth glared at him. "Don't remind me." Jack had approached her from behind and caressed her shoulder with his finger. She smacked him away then shot a glare over her shoulder at him.

Below deck, Rouge trotted down the steps and saw Will keeping his eyes on his work. She ran up and laughed.

"Will!" she shouted. At the sound of his name, he looked up and smiled. Rouge leapt out and wrapped her arms around his neck nearly knocking him off his stool. He wrapped his own arms around her.

"Hey. Long time no see! How have you been? What are you doing here?" he asked pulling her away to look her in the face.

"I could say the same for you!" she said standing up allowing him to set aside the sail. He stood up and smiled at her. "I'm here because of my father."

"And who would your father be?" Will asked, thinking of all the crew aboard who might resemble her.

"Jack."

"Sparrow!"

"Yes! Who do you think? Have you forgotten my last name?"

Will blinked repeatedly, taking in the surprise. "It's all coming back to me. It's remarkable how we are all connected. I can't believe Jack has a daughter though. You none-the-less."

"He couldn't believe it either. It seems to be a huge surprise to everyone, even Jack himself."

"I can see why. I hope he'll treat you well. He's been known to be deceitful."

"So I've heard from his stories. I've noticed better in the fact that he wasn't there for me or my mother."

Will was silent but was cheered up by Rouge's sweet smile. "Well I'm glad I've gotten to see you since so long ago."

"I believe the last time we met was when I sent you the coin from your father. You were twelve or thirteen or so. I was eight."

"I'm glad to have seen you grow up to be such a pretty young woman, as I had suspected would become of you."

"Bet you never thought you'd see me again here."

"Never on the account with Jack."

"I suppose pigs are beginning to fly." Rouge smiled.


	5. Conversing on the Pearl

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

It was later in the evening as Elizabeth walked with Jack on deck while Rouge was catching up with Will below. Elizabeth looked over at Jack every once in a while as they talked and strolled back and forth across the ship. Jack seemed uneasy. He was pointing his fingers in different directions as he thought to himself between speaking. They were mostly discussing about Rouge. It seemed to really trouble Jack.

"Jack." Elizabeth said quietly, stopping and turning to face the pirate.

"Aye?" he asked, whirling towards her slowly.

"Do you love this girl?" she crossed her arms.

Jack wasn't exactly sure what to say. He thought that if he said the wrong thing he'd get scolded and if he were to say something morally correct, it wouldn't suit him. "Well I have to don't I? That's what a father does after all, right?"

"No, you don't _have_ to…" she shook her head and smiled knowing how foolish Jack was.

"Oh good." He said looking away from her and shrugging his shoulders.

"Jack," she put her hand to the side of his face and turned it to face her. His eyes were relaxed, almost lazy but concentrated on her with his full attention. "You should love her for who she is not because you feel you have to." Jack's eyes wandered for a moment. She went on, "You've been given a rather remarkable thing Jack. Being given a life to take care of other than your own is a very special thing. You should be thankful for it because as a pirate and a complete scoundrel you don't deserve to have a daughter."

"But I haven't had any rum yet, how can I be a scoundrel so soon?" he joked putting his finger in her face as if to make a point.

Elizabeth pulled away and grimaced, "I beg to differ, and your breath seems to be on the contrary." She waved her hand to dismiss the stench of alcohol emitting from Jack's lips.

Jack dropped his arms as Elizabeth backed away. He looked at the floor then sort of wandered to the railing, dropping his arms on the wooden banister. "Elizabeth, you're right. But there's a problem. I've never been given the responsibility to take care of anyone but me oneself. How can I help a girl whom I didn't know for sixteen years claiming to be my daughter?"

Elizabeth came by his side and crossed her arms over the banister beside him. "Will and I will help you and Rouge. It's the least we can do as your friends."

Jack looked over at her with a drunken expression as usual. "Thanks love. Now we'll be one happy family of pirates."

She nodded and smiled. "Aye."

Below deck, Rouge sat on a stool opposite from Will. They were working on the sail together.

"So what exactly are you trying to make out of this?" The girl asked sewing through the black fabric.

"It's sort of like a Jolly Roger. Elizabeth and I have been trying to make an original flag to represent Jack and the Pearl." He tilted his head as if looking at the flag in another perspective. "Somehow, we can never get one that looks good…"

Rouge tilted her head as well, imitating Will. "Aye, it does look a tad…"

"Crooked?" Will suggested a word.

"Close enough I suppose." She titled her head the other way. "What is it exactly?"

"It's supposed to be a skull with pearls running through the sockets."

"It looks like a serpent that ate too much." The girl giggled and Will joined in. "Can I try an other design? I have a _better_ idea."

"Sure." He handed over a new sheet of cloth and white thread. Immediately, she began to work, threading a template then getting into detail within moments. After a while the image became clearer. Will smiled as she worked. "That's amazing!" he commented. Rouge didn't look up but she smiled from her compliment. After the few final touches it was finished. She raised it up for will to see and he applauded her performance at her excellent craftsmanship. "I think Jack will like it, especially since you made it."

"I hope it will help him get a little more comfortable with me." She blushed folding up the newly made flag. But Will stopped her from folding it up entirely.

"Wait," he said, "Why don't you hoist it now?"

Rouge smiled then bundled it up in her arms and ran up the stairs to the deck. Jack turned at the thumping of her boots. He noticed she was carrying a black bundle in her arms.

"Is that the flag Will and Elizabeth were working on?" he asked walking towards her to unravel it.

Will came up after Rouge. "Aye but Rouge really gets the credit it for it. Elizabeth and I tried to get a working design but nothing seemed suitable so she offered to make it herself."

Jack waved his arms in excitement, his eyes wide. "Well go on then! Hoist it! Let get a look see!" As soon as she was given the demand she ran to the helm mast and hooked up her flag to the rope. Once it was secure, she fastened it then hoisted it with a smile.

The flag flapped in the wind and Jack smiled at the sight. On the black material was a sparrow like his tattoo with a string of pearls hanging from its beak. Jack looked up at Rouge who stood at the helm beaming down at him. He smiled and applauded her.

"Well done girl! I suppose you are good for something." He cheered. He turned to Elizabeth and whispered in her ear, "Did you ever do that for your dear ol' daddy?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but look over and smile at him. She leaned in towards him and whispered back, "I don't think she would've made that unless she loved you Jack."

Jack's smile faded but an expression of admiration was still clear on his dark face.

Gibbs came up from behind Jack with a dropped jaw. "My what a fine job Will and Elizabeth did on that flag!" he remarked.

"It wasn't Will or Elizabeth, mate." Jack said over his shoulder to his first mate with a smile, "It was my daughter."

Gibbs smiled proudly then patted Jack on the back. "I'll bet you're proud of her, aye?"

Once again, Jack's smile faded. He seemed to look past Gibbs as if staring off into space. "I hardly know her though…" He said quietly.

"Sir?" Gibbs didn't hear what Jack had said.

Jack shook his head with a dismissing thought going through his mind. "Never mind."

Gibbs nodded slightly then seemed to remember something. "Ah yes sir, I was curious as to where young Miss Sparrow will be retiring to for the night?"

"What?" Jack looked at Gibbs as if looking for a false statement.

"Sir, we have no available hammocks and Elizabeth sleeps with Will in the opposite quarters of your cabin. To be honest, even if we did have any available hammocks, as much as I trust our crew, even under my watch I don't think it would be safe for her to sleep wit the men under the deck."

"What are you suggesting?" Jack leaned in more closely.

"That she sleep with you in your cabin."

"I've only one bed, Gibbs."

"Aye sir but she's your daughter."

"She could sleep outside."

"Jack!"

"Fine then she could sleep on the floor in my cabin."

"Jack that's no way to show respect towards a young woman, especially your own daughter!"

Jack shook his head, "forget about her being my daughter for a moment, savvy?"

"Its still not right to have her sleep on the floor."

"I suppose it's naturally not in my nature to show respect to any woman, mate."

"Jack…" Gibbs gave Jack a disappointed glare. Jack lifted his hands below his chin and squinted his eyes.

"Mate, that isn't right…" Jack complained. Elizabeth went beside Gibbs and made the same look. Jack groaned, "Not you too! Its not polite to listen into conversation, love."

Will joined in the glare, followed by Rouge. Jack felt suddenly surrounded by disappointed stares. He widened his eyes in surprise then looked at Gibbs with an angry stare, pointing his finger right in his face. "I blame this on you mate!"

Gibbs smiled, "Thank you for your reconsideration captain."


	6. Bedtime Blunder

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

Jack stared from his bed up at the ceiling, inwardly cursing at himself. Suddenly the covers were pulled off of him. He sighed roughly then grabbed the edge of the sheets and pulled them over himself. The tug came again, entirely ripping them off of his body. He sat up and looked over to see Rouge rolled up snuggly in the covers. She had her eyes closed and her breathing suggested she was asleep.

Jack poked the sleeping girl on the shoulder twice like a tapping. Next, he jabbed into her shoulder prolonged. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "Hellooo?" She mumbled then nothing else. Jack sat up again looking at the girl sneeringly. Looking her over one last time, he placed his foot against her back then unraveled her onto the floor. She hit the deck hard and from the edge of the bed he heard her groan an "Ouch!"

The cross girl propped her head on the bed staring at Jack with piercing eyes. Jack shrugged and flashed his golden-capped teeth.

"What love? You fall off?" He said sarcastically looking down at her. She pouted her lips and narrowed her eyes knowing he pulled a trick on her. She climbed back onto the bed and deliberately took all the covers again.

"Hey! Didn't your grandfather ever teach you to share?" Jack snorted, grabbing the covers and attempted to pull them back over himself but found that she was tugging at them as well.

"He didn't seem to teach you either!" Rouge said, pulling the sheets away from her father.

"Good pirate!" Jack complimented his father.

"Aye!" Rouge shouted, taking the pillow from beneath Jack's head and swiping him with it on his face. Immediately, Jack had let go off the covers, sending Rouge off the bed and onto the floor like before, all rolled up in the covers. Below deck Gibbs looked up at the ceiling as he listened to the two Sparrows thumping around above him.

The sheets constricted Rouge tightly. She squirmed, not paying attention to Jack. When she looked up a pillow was flying at her face, hitting her softly but at the same time roughly. Muffled from the feathers in the pillow, she heard Jack laughing up on the bed.

"Okay, a fight? Is that it?" Rouge said as she wriggled the pillow away from her face, revealing her smirking at the pirate on the bed.

"Oh aye! That is if you can break free of your fabric prison." Jack said smiling smoothly down at her then rolling on his back with his hands crossed over his belly. "I'll wait here til morning for our fight then."

He heard thumping then a quiet cracking sound and more thumping. Suddenly nothing. He peered out of the side of his eyes to see a heap of sheets on the floor, but Rouge was nowhere. He sat up and unexpectedly was hit in the face by a pillow. He dropped the pillow in his hands then looked to his left and saw Rouge grinning and wiggling her fingers at him tauntingly.

"How did you do that!" He asked with a dropped jaw. He couldn't believe she was able to get out of the tight of a wrapping without unraveling the sheets. Then he recalled the snapping noises she was making and grimaced, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"I'm incredibly flexible, can get myself out of any tight spot!" She swung another pillow at him but he ducked. The pillow hit flatly against the window then slid down back on the bed. Jack swung the pillow and hit Rouge on the side of her face. She screeched in excitement swinging another pillow at him. She hit him on the side of his face as he did to her which the blow graced over his head, sending his dreads flying about and whacking him in his face.

Jack stood up on his bed swinging his pillow back and forth. "Alright lass! Prepare yerself for the greatest swordfi- I mean pillowfighter on the seven seas!"

Rouge stood up and swung the pillow all around her. "Lets see what you got ye old pirate!" She took the first swing hitting his hip. He returned the swing hitting her shoulder.

His head.

Her waist.

His knee.

Her back.

Back and forth they fought, taunting and laughing at each other. Feathers were flying about onto the bed and floor. They heard someone coming to the door from outside. When it opened it was Mr. Gibbs. He sighed then smiled and walked out without saying a word. What he saw was Rouge lying on Jack's chest, both fast asleep.

When the door closed behind Gibbs, the only thing heard was Rouge's giggle. Jack coughed and a couple feathers fluttered out of his mouth. He picked a small one from off of his tongue. The rest were kicked out from beneath the covers onto the floor.

When they got situated again, Rouge didn't move from Jack's chest and Jack didn't move her. He just patted her shoulder and said, "Good fight, love." Within moments, they fell asleep.


	7. Surrounded by Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean (I probably should've done this sooner) but I actually do own Rouge Sparrow so no stealing!

The morning sun shone into Jack's cabin. He woke feeling the light on his face but it wasn't hot. In fact, it wasn't even the slightest bit warm. Jack shivered then realized there was a weight on his body. Rouge was still asleep on his chest and seemed to be the only thing keeping him warm. But why? How could it be so cold? It was the early part of summer and the heat has been typically unbelievable unbearable.

Jack looked at the light shining in on them from the outside world and noticed that it wasn't a pleasant morning glow of orange and gold, but rather a blue beam was cast upon them. The girl that lay asleep on his body now shivered terribly, her breath quickening and becoming easily visible in puffs of faint fog.

"Rouge," Jack said, shaking her. "Love, I need to get up and check our location." Other than her trembling, she didn't move. Jack sighed then kicked her off the bed. Strangely, she slid all the way across the floor to the center of the room where the table was. He watched from on top of the bed in confusion as to how she slid across the wood like ice.

She shivered more severely now and had a noticeable chill run down her spine. An instant later she sat bolt upright with wide eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth with her breathing unchanged. She stared at her father with her eyes starting to relax.

"Where are we?" she asked, her breath visibly floating from her red lips.

Jack shook his head, "If you'd gotten up sooner I would've found out by now." He climbed off the bed almost slipping on the floor. He slid on his boots and helped Rouge from off the floor and wrapped her up in a sheet from off the bed to keep her warm. She too put on her boots before they stepped outside.

Rouge looked about in confusion. She squinted as light blared into her eyes from off of…ice? The ship was surrounded by it. Mountains of ice.

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted. All was silent. He rubbed his hands together to generate a bit of warmth then called out again by cupping his hands. "Gibbs!"

Gibbs was supposed to be at the helm, piloting the ship since midnight the night before. That was around the time he came into Jack's cabin to check up on their racket before attending to his shift.

One last time, Jack called out. "Gibbs! What is our bearing? We feel a bit of a chill." He swung around towards the stairs up to the helm. Perhaps Gibbs was there sleeping at his post. He was there, but not as they had hoped to see him.

Rouge shrieked but covered her mouth to keep from making further screams. Jack grimaced at the sight. Gibbs was at the wheel entirely encased in ice. Jack whipped around to look out upon his ship to find that all of his men that were to be working their shifts as Gibbs was the night before were all covered in ice as Gibbs was.

"My god! They're all dead!" Jack said pessimistically. He shook his head and placed his hand over his chest. "They were good men."

Rouge looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't think they're actually dead." She looked out upon the ship as Jack did. "But if we don't find a way out of here, they will be."

Jack looked down at her putting his hand down and pointing at her. "You're absolutely right. We have to get out of here as soon as we can." He wasn't smiling in least bit. He actually seemed worried more than anything.

"Do you suppose anyone else in the ship survived? I mean… well that they aren't frozen?" Rouge asked.

"Possibly… Probably… Lets find out." He strode down the steps without slipping in the chunks of ice all over the place. Rouge followed as close as possible without sliding as best she could.

Jack first went to the brig where the men were supposed to be sleeping in hammocks. All were covered in flakes of ice and were turning blue. Rouge almost puked at the sight so she went back on the deck for the fresh air. She went to Will and Elizabeth's cabin across from Jack's and opened the door carefully. She must've thought that the door would shatter if opened carelessly.

Jack remained under the deck and searched the rest of the ship. He went down lower to the cargo hold. Inside was a man, frozen stiff with a bottle of rum clutched in his hands. Jack approached the man and tapped him. The man swayed backwards then fell to the ground and remained in the same pose as he had been standing in. Jack pried the bottle from his hands and tipped it up to his lips but nothing came out.

"Bugger. The rum is gone too." He complained to himself. He peered into the bottle with an eye and saw that it was essentially frozen solid. He let the bottle roll out of his hand onto the floor. The bottle shattered but the frozen rum rolled out in the same shape as the bottle. Jack looked at the rum as it rolled away into a dark corner of the room then shook his head in bewilderment and went back up to the brig.

Rouge stepped inside Will and Elizabeth's cabin on tiptoe to keep a steady balance on the icy floor. "Will? Elizabeth?" she whispered. She didn't quite understand why she was whispering but she was more than likely concerned of the fragileness of the ice more than anything.

"Rouge?" Will asked sitting up from his bed. He had apparently been asleep all the while.

"Will!" Rouge smiled and ran to his bedside.

Elizabeth sat up beside him. "What's going on?" Elizabeth asked rubbing her tired eyes.

"The ship! Were trapped in ice! The whole crew is frozen stiff!" Rouge explained. Will got out of the bed followed by Elizabeth who both got on more suitable clothing for the chilly weather.

"Why aren't you dressed more warmly? You shouldn't be just wrapped in a sheet." Will said to Rouge, putting his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it to make her feel warm.

Jack came up above the deck and was stopped dead in his tracks. Across the deck, someone was walking along the banister as if looking for something. It wasn't one of Jack's men and he was able to tell simply because it didn't look human. Its complexity was of bluish-white and it was garbed in fur-like attire. It turned to reveal a skeletal profile. Jack gasped but held his breath to keep from being noticed. He slowly stepped up on the deck and made his way to the open door of Will and Elizabeth's cabin.

Rouge looked up at Will. "We have to find my dad. He is somewhere under deck perhaps in the brig." Will nodded and patted Rouge on the shoulder. They cam to the door and saw a man walking along the ship in thick brown material.

"Perhaps he can help us?" Will said, stepping outside.

Jack saw Will walking towards the creature he just saw. He mouthed to himself "What is he doing!"

Rouge looked over to the main mast and saw Jack motioning towards her to bring Will back. She nodded then whispered loudly towards Will. "Will!" He turned around and saw Rouge motioning for him to come back then was suddenly pale in the face. Will shook his head and shrugged then turned to face the man he was following only to find a ferocious boney face growling at him dressed in the same thick material he saw the man wearing.

"Oh boy." Will gasped under his breath. All of a sudden the creature was knocked aside and over the side of the ship. It hit ice below and shattered into thousands of pieces. Evidently the sea all around the ship was ice as well. Jack ran up beside Will, looking over the side of the ship. Rouge ran up to Jack and wrapped her arms around him, terrified by what they just saw.

Jack shook the girl off. "What were you thinking? Whispering that loudly?" he scolded her.

"What?"

"I wager these things have a rather good sense of hearing so just in whispering you go that bloody… whatever it was's attention."

"I'm sorry." Rouge looked at the ground in guilt. She didn't wan to make her father angry at her just when they were beginning to get along with each other.

Jack looked at her and felt disappointed. Not at Rouge but at himself. He shouldn't be getting upset with he just because that creature's attention was caught. No harm was done except against the creature. "I'm sorry Rouge." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with her dark but forgiving eyes. "That wasn't your fault. And sure as hell us being here has nothing to do with you. But I think it'd be best that we find our way out of here before whitey's friends show up if he has any."


	8. Close Encounters of the Glacial Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Author's Note: Exciting news! I went to comic-con in San Diego over the weekend and saw the trailer for Pirates 3! Now I have a better idea of what to write about… not as well as I had before but still I at least know what's going to happen in the third film! And don't ask me to tell you what happens or anything because I want you all to find out for yourselves! It's for your own good mates:)

By the way, I am attempting to animate this story by ways of storyboarding and Photoshop! I'm not sure when I'll have it completed but I was going to try and post it on my livejournal when I finish it. To be honest, I haven't even started the actual storyboard. There won't be any audio other than music and it will be just like looking at a storyboard or a comic. Anyway, on with the story!

The snow was hard and a thick layer of ice sent chills up to greet Jack, Rouge, Will, and Elizabeth as they landed from off the deck down a rope. All were dressed more warmly for the weather change. Jack came down last and stumbled slightly, bumping into Rouge who slid down before him. The three turned to face Jack.

"Are you alright?" She asked, turning and holding up her father by his arms.

"Quite." He said, lifting his arms off of her hands as though she had something gross on her hands. His usual grisly expression was written upon his face. He seemed uncomfortable again. Rouge looked at him wondering why he was suddenly so frightened by her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Remember our friend from earlier?" Jack replied pointing behind the group. They all turned to face the direction Jack was pointing in. "Apparently, he brought friends of his own." Four skeletal men stood with hammers and swords at their ready. The four pirates whipped out their own cutlasses.

One of the creatures howled in a screeching manner similar to a hawk. Suddenly, the other three creatures raised their weapons and beckoned in the same way. The pirates cringed for a moment, lifting their free hand to their ear and gritting their teeth.

Instantly, the creatures charged forward swinging wildly. One of the creatures with the hammer swung over at Jack.

"Wonderful! The one with the heaviest weapon goes after me!" He said ducking as the hammer swung over his head. He immediately took off running in the other direction, evading the other creatures as they locked into battle with the other pirates.

Will suddenly found him soaring across the air and rammed into the glacier. He corrected his vision and looked to see that the creature chasing Jack had swung and hit him. Elizabeth was by his side without a moment missed.

"Will!" Rouge came running behind Elizabeth.

"Oye! What about me!" Jack shouted desperately as he continued to run about with his arms flailing.

Rouge ran up behind the creature and leapt into the air, slashing it down and pinning it. Instantly, the creature melted into a puddle and froze over again. The other three creatures were approaching Will and Elizabeth.

"Will! Elizabeth! Look out!" Rouge shouted.

One of the creatures with a sword already stabbed his blade forward. Elizabeth swayed away from the blow unfortunately piercing Will. Elizabeth screamed then noticed there was no blood. Will stood up, tearing the blade through his jacket. The sword had hit just to the right of his chest so he wasn't harmed. The two ran away from the glacier the creature was now pinned to. The other two creatures looked at each other than their companion, then up. A block of ice came tumbling down upon them. Crushing the one pinned to the glacial wall. The other two backed away in time.

"Two down-" Will said, backing into the ship.

"-two to go." Elizabeth finished pointing her sword to the creature approaching her.

"Aye! But which two will go?" Jack commented from behind.

The creatures turned and saw Rouge and Jack standing with their arms crossed. The two started to taunt the creatures by sticking out their tongues and wiggling their fingers. The creatures were lured only to get stabbed from behind by Will and Elizabeth. Once the creatures hit the ground and melted away, Will and Elizabeth stood and smiled at the two Sparrows. The other two returned the smile.

"C'mon, I have a feeling we are going to find something really interesting about this place!" Jack said.

"What makes you say that?" Willa asked.

"What were those things really?" Elizabeth added.

"Men. Or at least they used to be men. Vikings, sailing towards the New World and stumbled across the spit of ice we ourselves stumbled upon as well. Only they were less fortunate. They became cursed creatures of ice." Jack explained. There was a silent moment as the other three stared at Jack in utter amazement.

"And how might you know that?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I've heard stories from a friend of a friend who happens to be the nephew twice removed of a cousin of a man who's great-great grandfather was aboard the Viking ship that crashed landed at this exact spot!"

Will rolled his eyes at Jack's babbling. "Whatever, we probably should press on, there's no telling when those things might come back."

"Or might be ahead." Rouge added.


End file.
